RPlog:The Force Hurts
Jase smiles into the eyes of his sister. "Evening, Ariana. You look good enough to eat." He glances over at Bec. "But I think some others have noticed that already." There is a large, purple bruise on the right side of Morganna's face, and near her nose.. it looks like she has been in a fight recently, not that that's really out of character for this violent woman. Almost walking by the bouncers, Morganna is reminded of their presence with a loud 'Ahem'. She checks her blaster and mutters apologetically, taking her claim and stuffing it in an inside pocket. Her uneven gaze skims the noisy, bright Casino warily as she steps in. Bec's smile dissappeared as soon as he caught sight of the less- attractive Millikin sibling. Taking a sip of the frothy glass of mud brown ale that the barkeep delivered, he studiously ignores Ariana's brother. If Jase plans to talk about him as if he's not there, Lieutenant Ga'lec is more than willing to play his part. Ozzle stands just outside of a small cluster of beings near the bar. He turns his attention to Jase, who has just arrived. "Good evening, Mr. Millikin. It's been a while." The comment is accompanied by a friendly smile, one that seems almost out of place on the face that wears it. Swanstee seems to have a difference of opinion when it comes to which of the sibling pair is the most interesting. "Good evening, Mr. Millikin," she says. One of her head tails slides over her shoulder to hang over the other, wrapping loosely in front of her neck. "I figured you'd show eventually." Ariana glances backward at the entrance and Morganna, a frown finally dimming her joyous mood, then, sighing, she drinks a substantial portion of her champagne and relaxes her shoulders, waiting. Morganna scratches her bruised cheek and her eyes finally sweep towards the bar. Like an animal caught in headlights she freezes, her left eye flashing as she stares through the sea of people around her, her gaze not wavering from one person.... The red eyed bastard, Ozzle. Jase glances from the Sarian to the Twi'lek, a bright, welcoming smile on his face. "Good evening, Mr. Ozzle. Swanstee. It is good to see you both." Turning slightly to better face the well-dressed Sarian. "It has been a long, long time. I trust you have been well. Oh..." The gray eyed gaze flicks over to the entrancing Twi'lek. "Have you met Swanstee? Mr. Ozzle, may I present Swanstee. Swanstee, Mr. Ozzle, a friend of mine." Swanstee nods at Ozzle. "I've seen you around. A pleasure." She offers him a guarded smile. Ozzle smiles in return, less guarded, very self assured. "The pleasure, Madame, is mine. Your presence is certainly an asset to the station." Swanstee's smile widens. "Thank you." Ariana, somewhat surprised at Ozzle's comment to Swanstee, swallows both a mouthful of the sparkling wine and a frowning flush of...envy? Ozzle's face tightens for a moment, as if in concentration. It lasts only a second... perhaps a tic... His expression quickly returns to its former, personable and self-important self. Jase smiles. "I like my friends to know each other." Again, he looks over at a man hiding behind mirrored glasses. "How are things going with the station administration, Mr. Ozzle?" The scarred woman shakes her head and jumps back at something, bumping into a waitress, and slipping on one of the fallen drinks. Something has severely startled the woman, and her sudden reaction to whatever it was prompts a buzz in the crowd around her. A gentleman offers his hand to help Morganna up, but she swats it away with a snarl and a snide comment, the gentleman maintains his composure as Morganna loses some of her dignity. She rises to her feet and scowls, heading tpwards the nearest table. Bec isn't hiding behind anything, he's just leaning against the bar. And from the way his hand is rather limply resting against his glass where it sits on the counter, he may very well have either lost himself in though -- this seems unlikely, given the lieutenant's temperament -- or dozed off during the scintillating exchange of names. Ozzle turns back to Jase, raising a hand passively to gesture. "Never a moment's rest, Mr. Millikin, and perhaps more... restraining than I'm accustomed to. But well worth it in the long run. Lar was a fool to step down." His contempt for his predecessor is obvious , and no attempt is made to guard it. Ariana lowers herself onto a barstool, crossing her legs demurely as she observes across the rim of her long glass. Although her smile remains firmly in place, the brilliant glow of delight in life that was earlier her compnaion has somewhat dimmed. Swanstee's attention goes back to Ozzle again, only for a second. A look of sudden understanding crosses her features at his statement, then fades away just as quickly. "Swanstee? Could you hand me that, please?" Jase gestures toward a drink that has seemingly materialized on the bar. It is his usual. The smile he flashes her is a bit brighter, a bit warmer, than the one he has shown to others. He continues talking to Ozzle. "Administration is always more restraining as I, too, have discovered. But I think you will do well at it. The station seems to be prospering." Morganna flags down a passing waitress and mutter an order to her, she is much, much more cautious, but she sits there, defiant. Occasionally her eyes rest on Ozzle and his company, but not for long. "Damned if I'm just gonna run fer no reason." she mutters to herself. Ozzle nods, tilting his head sideways. "It has. Despite some rather unwelcome guests, I believe I've made the most of my time here. The work is mostly maintanance, but taxing just the same. I must admit I miss some of my freedom." Swanstee reaches over to get the drink, then hands it to Jase. She remains quiet, listening to the conversations going on around her. Ariana gives Bec a small elbow-nudge and indicates his glass, noting, "You're letting your ale get warm, Ga'lec. For shame." Jase accepts the glass with another smile. "Delegate, Mr. Ozzle. Delegate. You have to find people you trust to take care of the details for you." Although her table isn't far from the Bar, Morganna either can't hear what is being said, or she just ignores it. Having recieved her drink, she hands the watress some credits and opens a Datapad, trying to get her mind off the red eyed Monster... although that's pretty hard for her right now. Bec startles just a bit at Ariana's nudge, shifting his feet to catch his balance. It's not that she whalloped him, it's just that he was caught off-guard. "Hmm?" he asks. "Oh." So much for sparking conversation, if that's what Ariana was looking for.Sliding to a seat on the closest barstool, Bec takes a long sip of the frothy brew. "So why aren't you in uniform, Ga'lec?" Ariana hazards, trying to drum up conversation to keep herself awake...or Bec, perhaps. "Did they drum you out at last?" Ozzle shakes his head. "Risky. Trust is one issue... But giving my power to others? One wrong move and things could fall to ruin. Let me have only myself to blame if that happens." Ariana shoots a sharp glance toward Ozzle and takes a long drink of wine. She mutters to herself, "... bloody... Talon... be the air on... or..." Ozzle seems oblivious to Ariana's dagger-laden glance and muttering. Whether or not he actually -was_ oblivious is a matter left to anyone's best guess. Swanstee smiles. "Mr. Ozzle, those are well-spoken words, and a commendable attitude." She seems to have found Ozzle to her liking, opening up slowly to him. Less guarded in her words now. Morganna snorts at something, maybe actually picking up some of Ozzle's words in the hum of the crowd, or maybe just at some little quiet comment from the rest of the voices in her head. Either way, she looks at Ozzle for a moment, and sips her ale. Jase hides a faint smile behind the frosty glass. "You will only end up tired and alone with your power and wealth. Take if from me, I have seen it...almost happen." His expression is more serious now. "Don't give up your power, just handle the overall aspects of the administration. You will find you can enjoy yourself more that way." One arm crosses behind Swanstee to rest on the smooth wooden surface of the bar. "Me?" Bec replies. "Hardly. As a matter of fact, I'm..." Whatever it was the lieutenant was about to say, he thinks better of it as the name 'Talon' crosses Ariana's lips in the middle of an unattractive mutter. "... just off duty," he finishes. I've been back to my old technician's tasks lately. Hence the grease under my nails." He holds up his hands, just to corroborate his story. Ozzle turns back to Swanstee. If his eyes were capable of lighting up, perhaps they would now. "Innumerable thanks, Madame." Turning back to Jase, he comments, "Your taste in wise friends is commendable, Mr. Millikin." His smile is sly, but not jesting. Ariana slides off of her stool and tells Bec with a sweet, endearing smile, "Why, I thought that was from your last date," while preparing to depart. "And I should find my way back to the ship; I have a business meeting to prepare for." Swanstee leans back slightly, against Jase's arm. "His words are just as true, Mr. Ozzle. You can ride the heat storms alone, or with friends, or at least those you trust." Morganna drains her drink, and stares at the glass for a moment. As though taken over my some moment of Insanity, Morganna rises from her chair and heads towards the bar, a cocky, confident swagger to her steps.. but something in her organic eye reflects that most of the confidence is show. She passes by Ozzle at the mention of 'trust' and mutters something to herself "... trust... stard... anyone." Ozzle's smile fades slightly, his brows furrowing a notch. "Friends can betray in the smallest fraction of a moment. Not all, perhaps, and not often. But a risk I am cautious to take unecessarily." Jase smiles at either Ozzle or the feel of Swanstee back on his arm or both. "Mr. Ozzle, sometimes risks bring you greater rewards." The sabacc-side wall seems to be reflecting the room in a horizontally flipped image. Swanstee's eyes narrow. "I'm sure you know how to find someone trustworthy, friend or not. It _is_ a hard task, but it can be done." She looks at Jase for the briefest of moments, then returns her gaze to Ozzle. "Finding someone you can trust to help share your workload can be invaluable at times. Of course, there are levels of trust." Ozzle smiles again at Swanstee. "You have yet to meet my associate. Any power I'm willing to pass down goes to her, and if anyone can be trusted, it is she. But I am admittedly selfish, and in a place where my whim is law, I prefer it to be MY whim." Morganna places her empty glass on the bar with a clunk, she snorts, and knows she's pushing her luck by interjecting, "SO, Mr Ozzle.. it has been a while." her voice is a rather impolite hiss, although she does try to have some level of politeness to it. To the barman she mutters, "Corellian ale, please." "Me? Bec replies to Ariana. "Hardly. As a matter of fact, I'm just..." Whatever it was the lieutenant was about to say, he thinks better of it when the name 'Talon' crosses Ariana's lips in the middle of that unattractive mutter. "... just off duty," he finishes. "I've been up to my old technician's tricks lately. Hence the grease under the fingernails." He holds up his hands to corroborate his tale. That's his story, and he's sticking to it. Lando steps into the casino and does the usual turn toward the thug/guards at the door, so as to offer over his weapon, though lately it'd be nice to have the sidearm at hand. As he passes the ornate weapon, he blinks several times in an attempt to get his eyes to adjust to the different lighting. Ozzle's expression remains stoic, perhaps with exaggeration. a quick sweep of his hand buzzes the air around it, the lithe fingers spreading, then coming together, than spreading again in the briefest of fluid movement. Jase nods and raises his glass to the Sarian. "Any method that you chose will be quite effective, of that I am sure." Swanstee doesn't seem to notice the gambler enter. Her full attention is on Ozzle and Jase at the moment. Ozzle snaps out of his latest semi-trance and raises his own glass. "And as long as it is, your presence here is welcomed, Mr. Millikin." As though hit by a powerful force, Morganna jerks back from the bar somewhat, clutching her chest and trying to push back the invisible fist. To most people, it would probably seem that morganna is quite Bonkers, from the look of fear that she shoots at Ozzle, it is quite the obvious. She twitches and clenches her fists as she coughs, letting the air rush back into her lungs. "Aw hell, Millikin," Bec says in an uncharacteristic fit of complete honesty -- uncharacteristic around the casino anyway. "My last date was back before Endor, I think. See ya." Upon hearing Jase's voice, Lando turns abruptly toward the male Millikin, and not for the first time, reconsiders ever coming to this establishment. Letting out a quiet sigh, he lets his gaze move from the unfriendly man to the Sarian, Ozzle, then to Morganna. His attention remains on the scarred woman for a few extra moments, some hint of recognition entering his dark eyes, before he lets his gaze continue on its path. Ariana's hand slips inside Bec's and, her smile easing toward the affectionate, she leans up to kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Ga'lec. Maker knows no one else will." As she steps away from the pretty boy of Chegaren, Ariana espies Lando and raises a brow, pausing. Jase lets his gaze drift around the room. He spots the dark gambler at the entrance and favors him with a smile and a glass raised in salute. There are probably quite a number of people in the casino who'd envy Bec that kiss, but at the moment, the Lieutenant is more concerned about his health and well-being. Surprisingly enough, Jase Millkin isn't the source of his worry. No, Lieutenant Ga'lec has spotted Lando Calrissian, owner of the Lady Luck and his current -- if unofficial -- commanding officer. The concern exists because when Bec left the legendary captain's yacht, he did so with pieces of the control panel strewn about the cockpit as part of a systems check and up-- well, who's kidding whom-- as part of an attempt to keep from going nuts with inactivity. Bec tries to blend into the scenery. The cloak clad gambler finishes his scan of the room, taking in Swanstee's presence, an appreciative glint entering his eye, then the dapper and almost assuredly fragrant Bec, probably still near drowned in that confounded cologne he insists on wearing. Finally, his brown eyes meet those of Ariana's, and it's to her that he utters his first words upon entering the establishment, though the words are brief. "Good evening, Miss Millikin. 'Tis a pleasure seeing you on this evening." Swanstee's gaze follows Jase's. "It's _him_," she says quietly. Her attention goes back to Jase as she tries to read his expressions. Morganna runs a shaking hand through her hair, and her demanour has turned from cocky to /almost/ submissive. She raises her drink to her lips and closes her right eye. One of her hands scratches the nasty bruise on her chin and she frowns, staring at the bar and keeping her gaze distant, and away from Ozzle. Ozzle's attention, like those of his current companions, have shifted to the newcomer. Unlike the others, he shows no change of expression at all. Though on the whole, this means nothing, perhaps he, of everyone here, has the least concern in the arrival of Mr. Calrissian. Any doubt she might have at Bec's reaction to her altogether rare show of appreciation for whatever charm the lieutenant posesses is diminished when Ariana finds her gaze met by the warm brown of Lando Calrissian's eyes. Lifing her hand toward him, she says with voice rippled by amity, "Why...how nice to see you, Captain Calrissian." Jase's arm moves more certainly around Swanstee's shoulders as Lando moves closer. His smile is a tad less sincere. "So," he continues his conversation with Ozzle. "You find the Griffons to be an unwelcome addition to the station's complement?" Bec is seated right next to Ariana, so there's really no way he can fade into the scenery-- at least not as shiny and fragrant as he usually tends to be. Instead, he opts for a breezy smile and a nod to Lando that passes for a salute. Lando once more lets his eyes drift toward Jase, a touch of surprise remaining from his initial salute with the glass. His expression changes to something of mild amusement as Jase speaks to Ozzle, and the words echo oddly in his ears. He looks toward Morganna once more, too, interested suddenly in where her false eye might be flashing as something tickles the back of his mind. His interest in Morganna fades as Bec nods a greeting to him. He smiles his warmest, hand-winning smile to Bec, then finally brings his attention fully upon Ariana again, saying, "Quite a crowd tonight. I'm a touch surprised Mister Karrde isn't hear to gloat over the success of his establishment." Swanstee leans up against Jase, the tip of one of her headtails giving a little twitch. She remains silent, just giving Lando a little smile of greeting. If anyone gave Lando less attention than Ozzle when he entered, it's Morganna. She takes a deep breath and raises her glass to her lips, finally looking up at the sound of the familiar, smooth Voice. Her eye flashes as she glances at him, and smiles weakly, but this woman't mind is on other things than 'rolling' her eye and she just bows her head and stares into the shimmering, amber depths of her ale as though looking for all the answers to life's mysteries. Ozzleturns away from Calrissian, leaving him to his conversation with Ariana. He speaks again to Jase, his features tightening somewhat at the mention of the word Griffons. "Unwelcome addition? A murderous, villainous colony of silicone sludge? Of course not." Icy, maliscious sarcasm drips almost visibly from his words. "He..." Ariana blinks, her words to Lando stymied briefly by Ozzle's arctic vehemence, then, clearing her throat, she directs her attention on the suave gambler. "He's aware without being present to see what goes on, you must realize. He's not the gloating type." Swanstee leans closer to Jase, if at all possible, and whispers something quietly into his ear. Jase blinks in unconcious mimicry of his sister's gesture. "They are that bad? Stiffing you on the rent?" Jase's attention is distracted by the soft words in his ear, a slow smile and nod his only reply. This isn't the first time that Bec has seen a smile like the one Lando gave him. Back on Yavin, that expression was followed by the revelation that he'd once again managed to draw jungle-clearing duty, or possibly the fabulous task of pulling a droid out of the swamp. Something about Lando's particular flair leads the lieutenant to believe that an even worse fate may be in the cards. "I, um... I ought to be going," he says to no one in particular, as he stands from his bar stool. As Ariana had become distracted by Ozzle's cold words, so does Lando. Unaware that he's doing it, or perhaps uncaring, he stares openly at the red eyed Sarian, unsure really of what he's seeing for a moment. He looks toward Swanstee to see what her reaction is to Ozzle's acid tongue, then remembers the other monster that may be in the area... Talon Karrde. He turns back to Ariana and says, "I'm sure you under estimate his capabilities in that area, though he'll only gloat where it won't affect his economics." Lando stops, then looks toward Bec as the pilot speaks. He knows the look in the man's eyes... that discomforted, fleety look, and knows that the man will soon disappear to do his duties. Reveal slips between the two bouncers, casually handing off the large pistol at his side befor continueing on further into the room. Suddenly an enormous hand slaps down on his chest and a gruff voice orders, "Hand it over bud" Still trying to recover from the strength of the blow Reveal dips his hand into his jacket and withdrawls a small stun pistol, also handing it over to the bouncer, "Ya ya, Sorry. Can't blaim a guy for trying" With a shrug he begins to meander into the casino, obviousely looking for something in particular Morganna, too, bristles at Ozzle's acidic reply, but she says nothing.... it's kind of hard to be your normal abraisive self when the person you're conversing with can kill you with a bat of an eyelid. She merely sighs into her drink and grumbles something. She shifts uncomfortably on her barstool, looking up at Lando for a moment, and then shooting a gaze towards Ozzle. Choosing the far lesser of the two evils, Morganna approaches the table with Ariana and Lando, "Um.. sorry if I'm intruding.." the normally confident woman mutters in an almost rabbity fashion. Ozzle waves a hand toward Jase, almost smiling, though infinitaly more menacing than friendly. "Hardly. Were they to so much as miss their payment date by a standard minute, they'd find themselves spaced." He picks up his drink, which, up until now, has been completely neglected. Jase nods and looks the being over carefully. "If I may ask then, what is it that you don't like about them?" Ariana gives Morganna a thin-lipped smile. "Not at all," she answers the woman's question in an even tone, though her gaze is as-yet directed to Lando. "I was just leaving. I'm not particularly in the mood to have my evening ruined with slander. Good evening, everyone." Reveal scans the general area of the casino, standing on his tippy toes in a vein attempt to see over the crowd of patrons in the establishment. One thing that does catch his eye though is the mirror's reflection of Lando, usually seeing the man dressed in the best fashions of the galaxy Reveal gives a snicker and makes his way deeper into the casino, continuing his search Bec has the good sense to finish the rest of his ale before slipping out with an apologetic smile to both Lando and Morganna. Lando because of the state of his ship and Morganna because, well... she's Morganna. Bec always feels like he ought to be apologetic around her because life has so obviously treated him better. He threads his way through the crowd toward the door. Swanstee remains mostly quiet, latching onto Jase for now and watching the casino's patrons with her red eyes. Morganna Mutters a thank you to Ariana, and slumps down in a chair as the woman leaves. She sips at her ale and takes a deep breath of relief to at least be a few steps from Ozzle. Ozzle replies to Jase's question in a quiet, subdued rasp. "An anecdote for another time I think, Mr. Millikin." It is said with an unquestionable firmness, and is followed by the first sip of his now warm beverage. Reveal finally spots Morganna seated with a particular dashing man and pauses for a moment. Thinking nothing of the scene he barges in, placing his hands down on the table with a loud BANG, "Morganna, long time no see" he nods in Lando's direction to acknowledge his presence, "I was wondering if maybe we could talk for a second, it won't take long" Jase nods to Ozzle, acknowledging the dismissal. "Would you like a fresh drink, sir?" The arm around Swanstee lifts and gestures for a bartender. "I should take care of some things," the Twi'lek says. "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir," she says to Ozzle. She turns to Jase. "Another time, Millikin. See you around." Her smile broadens. "You know where to find me." As Reveal bangs his hands on the table, Morganna's hands dart from the table to her empty holster. She growls and raises a shaky hand, pointing at Reveal, "you are damn lucky I ain't armed.." her left eye glows furiously, and the woman is very on edge. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?" she growls cautiously. Ozzle bows politely to the Twi'lek, his demeanor improved since the previous topic was dropped. "A pleasant evening to you, Madame." Reveal chuckles slightly, "Well if you were armed I wouldn't come within ten meters of you, but you aren't so I don't need to worry about that" He glances over at Lando warily, "To put it simply I need a lift and I remember you mentioning awhile ago that you had a ship. I can pay decent but I would need to leave pretty soon" Jase watches the lovely Twi'lek leave, glimmer of something in his gray eyes. He turns back to Ozzle only after Swanstee is out of sight. "Did you wish that drink?" A troubled look covers the gambler's face suddenly. Perhaps from rememberence... perhaps from something else. He gets up quickly, moves to the door to get his sidearm, then leaves without a word, his pace hurried. Ozzle turns to Jase. "I've wasted one, no need to follow it with another." He places the barely touched glass back on the bar. "And I must be going." He turns toward Morganna and Calrissian's table before continuing. "I suppose you'll be speaking with calrissian this evening as well, yes?" The scarred woman's gaze shifts to Lando as he takes his charm elsewhere for a moment, and then she narrows her eyes to Reveal, "How much, How soon and where? I just got back and I really want to relax for a moment..." Jase looks up just as Calrissian all but runs out. "Well, maybe not. Do you need me to give him a message?" Reveal slips into Lando's former seat as he leaves the casino, "Pride-1, I have business there. All I can offer right now is 200 credits but I need to get off here within the week. We can go on your schedule but within the week is essention" He folds his arms on the table and waits for a reply Morganna snorts and leans back, "200 Credits?" she looks as though she's almost ready to laugh, but she isn't quite up to that yet "yer kiddin' right? You want me to fly into newly found Imp space fer 200 Creds... No.." she smiles evilly, "If I do that, you'll owe me..." Ozzle nods as he draws his cloak about his lithe form. "Indeed. Please make it a point that while he is on station, he is invitied... actually, more than invited... to visit me in my office. I would appreciate it. Good evening to you, Mr. millikin. please extend my farewells to your sister as well." Jase nods in farewell and salute. "I shall deliver both messages, Mr. Ozzle. Thank you for coming to the Casino." Ozzle nods. "The invitation is extended to you as well, Jase. Of course, for you, it is merely that; an invitation." He turns, and makes his way through the crowds with almost unnatural ease Reveal leans forward and stares into the eyes of morganna, "Come on you'll be in the company of me for a couple of days" he winks in her direction, "That alone should suffice." After a couple of seconds he chuckles and waves his last offer away, "300" Morganna rolls her eye and cracks her knuckles, she clutches her chest and snorts, her humour coming back as the object of her tension leaves, "300? Please, that'll barely cover the bribe for the customs officials." she says that in a tone that could be serious or not... Reveal leans back into his seat and shrugs helplessly, "400 and I will owe ya, anything you want....Well allmost" he leans back forward as if to plead with her, "Come on, I just need to get there. Your the only one with a ship that as even been have willing to go there, what iwth all the trouble" Morganna scratches her chin and hangs on Reveal's request for a while, a disconcertingly long pause, "you'll owe me.." she says gruffly... "Why, may I ask, are ya goin' there?" Jase tosses back the last of his drink and heads toward the back of the casino. He disappears into the shadows there. Reveal stands from the table, a look of accomplishment on his face, "You may ask and I will answer the same as I did befor, Business." With that he begins to walk backwards away from the table, "I can be found kickin around the station whenever, I will find you within the next day for a departure time. Ok?" Morganna cracks her knuckles and flares her nostrils, she nods, "Fine..." she looks as though she is pondering asking the man something, but refrains from doing so. She rubs her bruised chin and sips her drink, "Just don't cross me... or I'll be tryin' out the airlock." Reveal holds his hands up in defense and gives her a crooked smile, "Don't worry, the only time I like to see the airlock is getting in the vessel." With that he pivots effortlessly on his heel and skips out of the casino. Being careful to collect his weapons on his way out Morganna watches Reveal with a slow gaze, frowning all the while. She then chuckles as she leaves, sipping her drink and muttering something to herself. Force Hurts, The